Voiceless
by Orithyea
Summary: AU. Tsuna, a mute, marries Hibari and eventually adopts a child. Amidst misunderstandings, regrets, and hatred, he is desperate to convey his feelings. 1827


**Note** : Tsuna is twenty-seven and Hibari is twenty-nine at the start. You do the maths afterwards. Please let me borrow your patience in this one! I would love to have feedback. This is more Tsuna-centric rather than 1827-centric.

Posting this at 3 am. Mistakes? A lot. Probably.

* * *

 **Voiceless**

Orithyea

* * *

To Tsuna, even after two years had passed, he still found it impossible that he was lying on the bed with his husband. The sound of the wedding bells had continuously chimed in his head, savouring that fateful day of sealing them lovingly together, in sickness and in death. Because as he was born, he was sure that God had played a cruel prank on him and made the Fates step on him again and again.

His husband's eyelids slowly fluttered open, and he could not help but stare in those, as others described them, intimidating eyes; but he knew better. The one he had now was full of love and a little bit of annoyance. A chuckle left his lips. Hibari Kyouya was not a man whom you should disturb, particularly when he's asleep.

"Tsunayoshi." His cool baritone voice made him shiver, his eyes never leaving his caramel ones. Tsuna continued to stare, offering a smile to affirm he had caught his attention. Hibari lifted his right arm and rested his palm on the brunet's soft cheek, slowly caressing them. Tsuna closed his eyes and planted his hand on top of his lover's, gently giving it a squeeze, loving the kind and endearing gesture. The raven-haired man raised his head a little and planted a kiss on his forehead, whispering, "Is there anything wrong?" Tsuna shook his head and smiled, remembering the warmth of his lover's hand as he fell into oblivion.

.

.

.

It was when Tsuna went to the grocery, miraculously with Hibari who was often busy with work, that the thought sparked his interest.

The two of them had just finished with their shopping and were now on their way back to their quaint home. Hibari owned a black car, but the brunet preferred to walk. It was more stimulating and it gave him and Hibari a chance to enjoy the fresh air out, adding the fact that his husband was barely home. He knew, of course, that the stoic man was doing his best to go home early often, and for that, Tsuna didn't know if it was possible to fall in love with him any deeper.

As they continued to walk, they detoured around and chanced upon a small kindergarten, full of children running about in the yard, screaming and yelling. Tsuna paused, his eyes staring in desire at the kids. He wasn't stupid. He knew the moment he started going out with Hibari that having a child was a reality they would never experience. Like any person, he wanted to have a happy family.

Don't get him wrong. Tsuna never once had a single regret in being involved in a relationship with his senior. But there were times like this wherein life would suddenly push ungraciously unto him what he could never have.

Tsuna felt a hand snake up on his shoulder. He stared as Hibari simply stood alongside with him, silently and understandingly. And five words made him drop his grocery bag and hug the man tightly.

"Do you want to adopt?"

.

.

.

After a grueling battle with paperwork and some persuasion, they finally managed to adopt little Tooru, a two-year-old boy with jet black hair and blue eyes, whose parents unfortunately died in in a car accident. Tsuna smiled as he held the sleeping child in his arms, rocking him back and forth, and calmly listening to his silent snores. Aiming for a more comfortable posture, he shifted a little on the red sofa and continued to wait for his husband.

It was almost an hour after when he heard the door click open. Hibari hung his coat on the rack and delicately approached the brunet, careful as not to awaken their child. The man bent down to kiss Tsuna on the lips, who smiled softly in welcome. Slowly, he stood up from the couch and headed for the child's room.

They weren't the type of people who were extravagant and flamboyant. Hence, only a plain sky—a large sun, along with numerous clouds—adorned the room's walls. In the right-hand corner was a chest full of toys, a crib was at the left side, and a cabinet lay beside the chest, where the baby's clothes were neatly folded along with some of Tooru's necessities.

The petite man carefully placed Tooru in the crib, but not before he and Hibari each gave him a kiss. A kiss full of hope, love, and courage.

Once they left, Tsuna embraced his husband tightly, burying his head on his chest. He tried to utter a _thank you_ , but he knew it was futile. When Hibari hugged him in return, Tsuna was sure the man understood him, and he was eternally grateful for being with him.

 _Hibari Tooru, welcome to our family._

.

.

.

The morning after, Tsuna was busy reading a novel while Hibari with a newspaper. They allowed Tooru to play in the middle of the living room with a bunch of toys. The child stood up and started walking, but tripped on one of his legos. Tsuna rushed forward to aid him, rocking him back and forth as an attempt to stop the shrill cries of the boy. When Tooru didn't stop crying, Tsuna looked desperately at his lover.

Hibari stood up and took Tooru from him. Just as the other did, he rocked him slowly. When it appeared to have no effect, Hibari started singing a lullaby, which effectively put a halt to the baby's sobbing. Sighing, Hibari brought the baby back to his crib. He was surprised when he saw Tsuna crouched down on the floor, trembling. The man knelt down beside him and engulfed him in a tight hold, allowing the smaller one to cry his heart out.

Because he understood.

Tsuna hated it. Hated how helpless he was, hated how he panicked and turned desperately at the other. Unlike his husband, he wouldn't be able to sing to his child, give him a fatherly talk, or laugh with him. He felt like an utter failure. A failure of a father and a failure of a husband. Right now, not even Hibari could glue the broken fragment of his heart that just fell off.

.

.

.

Tooru, now six-years-old, had started attending kindergarten. Tsuna took him and fetched him home from school daily, always receiving a running hug from his child. Tooru had never questioned why Tsuna never spoke, and for that, he felt nervous, scared, and insecure of what Tooru thought of him. However, when the boy showed him a drawing of the three of them holding hands with Tooru in the centre, Tsuna's earlier thoughts fled from his mind.

But after three months, everything went downhill for Tsuna. One day when they finally arrived home after fetching Tooru, the child suddenly screamed to stop Daddy from going to school and instead let Papa fetch him. Confused, Tsuna tilted his head, trying to convey his question of _why_. The act only seemed to further infuriate Tooru as he threw the remote control at Tsuna who failed to duck in sheer surprise.

"You can't talk! You're a freak and I hate you!" he yelled before running back to his room, leaving Tsuna shocked and rubbing the side of his forehead where the remote hit. Something seemed to flow on his hand when he looked at it, he idly stared at the blood. He simply sat at the floor of the living room until Hibari finally came home.

Hibari slightly widened his eyes at the sight of Tsuna pale and bleeding on the floor. The raven-haired man rushed to his side and scrutinised the wound that had started to turn purple. Hibari carried him to the bathroom and carefully wiped the wound with a clean cloth. He grabbed the first-aid kit that presided inside the cabinet, opened it swiftly, and took out what was necessary. After finishing, he led the brunet to their shared bedroom. Tsuna's dull caramel eyes focused on the floor.

Hibari knelt down in front of him and gazed up. "What happened?" he asked. Normally, Hibari would be able to understand his mute partner even with only small gestures. That was how strong their love was, only a look and they could see through each other. But right now, at Tsuna's predicament, the brunet only sat there, not moving.

Standing up, Hibari went to their desk, opened the drawer, and started rummaging through it. Tsuna heard the noise of the drawer shutting. The man came back carrying a sketchpad and a black marker. Hibari knelt down again and set the things he took down on the brunet's lap, encouraging him to write what he wanted to say.

Without emotion, Tsuna took the marker and positioned it on one page of the sketchpad. Hibari waited patiently, but Tsuna's hand kept shaking, rendering him unable to write properly. At such a pathetic act, he covered his face in self-pity and mortification.

"Tsunayoshi, please tell me what happened," came Hibari's voice. Tsuna noted a tint of anxiousness in it. How could he tell that their son had shouted he hated him? That he was a freak? That it was all because of his inability to talk? That he was a failure?

 _A failure._

 _A failure._

 _A failure._

"Tsunayoshi," said Hibari, noticing the water droplets cascading from Tsuna's hands. The sketchpad and marker was taken away, and Hibari removed the hands covering his partner's face. Cupping the brunet's chin, the man wiped the tears away. "Tsunayoshi," he said softly once more. Tsuna shook his head vigorously, not wanting to tell. Hibari sighed and nodded.

.

.

.

Despite the mental blade Tooru had stabbed him with, Tsuna went to the kindergarten early, hoping to reconcile with his child. Upon arriving, he spotted Tooru immediately. But something was wrong. He could see him glowering and crying at the same time at the other kids surrounding him. Jumping over the white fence swiftly, he rushed forward to his son. Tsuna scowled at the kids, wishing them to go away. Successfully, they all ran, but not without leaving a few words to haunt his ears.

"It's the freak!"

"Ew!"

"Go away!"

He felt stab after stab. With a shake of his head, he whipped around to face his raven-haired boy, only to see him glaring at him. Tooru stood up and said, "Why are you here? Didn't I say to stop coming here? Now they'll tease me more." He sobbed, tears freely falling from his blue eyes.

Tsuna hugged him tightly, wanting to say so much to his son.

 _I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me._

 _I'm sorry I had to be born this way._

 _I'm sorry that I'm a freak._

 _I'm sorry for my helplessness._

 _But please know how much I love you._

 _I love you and I'm so sorry._

 _Please, please, please. I'm begging you, my sweet, dear son._

 _Please understand._

 _._

 _._

 _._

All the way home, Tooru was silent and refused to hold Tsuna's outstretched hand. So when they arrived home, much to their surprise, Hibari was already there, lips slightly curved upward as Tooru ran up to him. "Papa!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around the man. Tsuna looked away painfully and headed to the kitchen, preparing a snack for the three of them.

He failed to notice Hibari's presence, only noticing when an arm wrapped his waist. "Need some help?" he asked. _Yes_ , Tsuna agonizingly thought.

 _How about giving me a voice?_

 _How about making our son love me?_

 _How could I show our son how much I love him?_

 _Why did it have to be me?_

 _I feel so helpless and anxious and desperate._

 _Just why did it have to be me?_

But Tsuna remained silent, giving out a small peck on the cheek as his answer.

.

.

.

Dinner was normal except for the fact that Tooru was completely ignoring him, merely chatting on and on to Hibari. "Papa, tell me more about your middle school days. The nice man in the sushi bar near school always tells me that you're a very strong person."

Hibari smirked, much amused. "So Yamamoto Takeshi isn't as dense as he appears. All right, but help your daddy with the dishes." At the scowl that appeared on their son's face, Tsuna vigorously shook his head and ushered them to the living room. When they went off, Tsuna cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.

After his chores, he peeked at the living room, finding Tooru listening enthusiastically to Hibari. Tsuna offered a small, regretful smile, and headed towards their bedroom, feeling all of his insecurities crash down on him. As he grew up, he was confused on why he didn't have the ability to speak. He was bullied, made fun of, and was consistently the centre of the others' jeers.

But it was Hibari who saved him. The then horrifying prefect who ruled the school with his atrocious disciplining didn't treat him any different from the other students. With the raven-haired boy, he felt peaceful, he felt like an equal, he felt normal. To Tsuna, Hibari was his saviour. With the man, Tsuna began to see the world with vibrant colours instead of its bleak monochrome ones he had grown used to.

He bounced a little as he sat on the edge of their bed. The feeling of seeing the world again in its black-and-white state scared Tsuna. He was finally able to break free from that world. And now, a hand was grasping his ankle and dragging him back there.

Tsuna didn't know how long he merely sat there when the door creaked open. He didn't bother to glance up, already aware of who it was, his current pathetic shape failed to help at all. Hibari never uttered a single word. Instead, he sat down beside him. The brunet leant down on the offered shoulder and felt the waterwork come down.

"I'm here, I'm here." He heard Hibari whisper over and over again as he felt the man's hand gently roam his hair. Tsuna felt guilty. Here was his husband getting worried about him and all he could do was cry. Tsuna wanted a happy life with the person who completed him. And he knew running away wouldn't help. He had to tell. Because he knew that he was never alone.

In the midst of his tears, Tsuna tried mouthing their son's name. It was so painful, so cruel, so harsh. Hibari seemed to follow because the next thing he knew, he was holding Tooru at the back of his neck in front of him. Their son looked anywhere but at Tsuna, and when his eyes did land on him, a disgusted visage would appear, and Tsuna felt his heart shatter to pieces.

"What did you do?" asked Hibari, his grasp on the boy tightening, making him cry out in fright. "Well?" he prompted, shaking the boy lightly in the process.

Tooru's eyes widened in fear, but then narrowed in an emotion Tsuna could not comprehend. "It's because of him," he lashed out, pointing at the crying man. "I overheard Nanami-sensei saying that Daddy can't talk, and then my classmates started making fun of me because I have a freakish daddy who can't talk. I hate him," he said, fists clenched tightly.

"What?" For a second, Tsuna was afraid that the man would give in to his violent tendencies and hit the boy. But this was Hibari. He was always gentle to those he cared about, despite his unique way of showing it.

"Who cooks all of your meals everyday?" he roughly questioned the boy.

"Daddy." The boy turned away.

"Who tucks you in at bed every time?"

"Daddy."

"Who makes an effort to bring you to and from school?"

"Daddy."

"Who always takes care of all of the booboos you get?"

"D-Daddy."

"Who is always there by your side?"

"D-D-Daddy." Tooru sobbed. He bolted to Tsuna the moment Hibari released him. "Daddy, Daddy. I'm so sorry," he cried, his head buried on the brunet's chest. "I don't care what they say. I love Daddy the most."

Full of indescribable emotions, the brunet watched with wide eyes until he snapped out of his reverie and wrapped his son using his arms. With a glance at Hibari, he could see the faintest sign of a smile on his face. Tsuna smiled and rested his chin on top of Tooru's, rubbing the child's back in calming circular gestures.

One bump in the road gone.

 _Thank you, Kyouya. I'll continue to do my best._

.

.

.

 _"For being tardy, I'll bite you to death."_

 _"Herbivore, small animals aren't necessarily weak. Otherwise, they would have died by now."_

 _"Sawada Tsunayoshi, are you not aware of the line 'actions speak louder than words'?"_

 _"Tsunayoshi, you're...tolerable."_

.

.

.

"Dad, I'm fine." A boy groaned, attempting to brush off the brunet's not exactly unwanted attention. Chuckling, Tsuna backed off and analysed his son's frame. Pride oozed out of him as he watched his boy fix his yellow blazer and the matching red tie. Namimori High's uniform drowned him in nostalgia. He idly wondered how the others were doing. The place wasn't exactly a good remembrance for the man's body, but in his heart, it was the best and most memorable place.

"I'm off," said Tooru, grabbing his bag. With a smile and a wave from Tsuna, the teen went out the door, but not without giving his father a light hug. Everything had become much more vibrant than before.

Tsuna couldn't be any happier.

.

.

.

It was around the second semester of Tooru's second year when he brought home a girl. Tsuna endeavoured to make a wonderful dinner for all to enjoy; he even persuaded Hibari to come home early. This was an important milestone for not only their little boy growing up, but also to them as his parents. It was their job to support and advise him.

Tsuna was very skittish at the moment. It was almost five already and the two hadn't arrived yet. When the doorbell rang, he jumped up and bounded swiftly to open the door, revealing his son and a petite brunette with large, hazel-brown eyes. Tsuna beamed, proud that his son found someone that made him happy. He sidestepped, giving way for the two.

"M-my name's Matsuhita Maho. I'm currently dating your son. It's a pleasure to meet you." Maho bowed.

Smiling, Tsuna looked at his son who smiled back. "Oh, Maho. This is my dad, and that scary-looking guy is my father." He pointed at Hibari sitting on the couch. Hibari stood up, then stretched his hand to the brunette.

"Hibari Kyouya."

The girl nervously smiled. "N-nice to meet you, Hiba—uh, Kyouya-san." She glanced at Tsuna.

 _Tsuna-san's fine!_ He urged Hibari.

"And my wife, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna scowled at his husband, but beamed at the girl. He offered a hand to Maho, who anxiously shook it. After gesturing for them to go to the dining room, Tsuna went to the kitchen to fetch the dishes. He felt proud at the girl's widened eyes once she saw the roasted chicken he dedicated his time on. The aroma was beyond pleasing. The brunet joined them at the table. After uttering their word of thanks, they dove in.

Because of Tsuna's disability, it was always Hibari who had to start the conversations. He felt guilty since he knew that Hibari loathed crowds and socialising. But not once had his husband complained to him. While he may have been stuck with the misfortune of the lack of power of speech, he was still content in life because he had a blessing in the form of Hibari.

"How is this herbivorous child of ours?" asked Hibari. Tsuna grimaced as he saw the girl's look of perplexity. He lightly kicked Hibari under the table, wishing he would converse with the girl in a more normal way.

"Um, Tooru-kun's a really nice guy," said Maho, cheeks turning lightly pink due to nervousness and embarrassment. Tooru simply kept his attention to his plate, keeping his mouth busy with the food.

Hibari grunted and kept silent. Beside him, Tsuna sighed at the man in understanding. He didn't want to force his husband to do something he knew he loathed. Tooru caught his gaze and Tsuna hoped his son could see the apology in his eyes. He wanted his son's girlfriend to feel at home, to be welcomed with open arms. Because she's the girl Tooru chose; she's the girl that gives him happiness.

The happiness that Tsuna couldn't give.

In the past, he was the bringer of misfortune. His parents were ridiculed and pitied, his friends left him, and people took advantage of his disability. He was bullied, scoffed at, and made a total fool of. His mother would shed tears for him and his father always wore a facade of bravery. It doubly stung Tsuna to see how emotionally hurt they were for him and because of him. They had always been with him.

 _"Don't worry, Tsu-kun. We love you. We'll always love you."_

 _"That's right, my son. We'll always be here."_

He wanted to—no—needed to bring happiness to people. Indeed he knew the disadvatanges of being mute, but that didn't matter; it didn't neither mean that his feelings would change simply based on that nor be unable to show it. He would prove it with actions and gestures.

Tsuna stood up and hurriedly refilled the empty juice pitcher. When he came back, he filled all of their glasses with a special homemade drink, and smiled as Maho uttered a nervous thanks. Maho was already drinking when the brunet came back to his seat. "This is delicious!" She placed the glass back and beamed at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-san, if you don't mind my asking, what is this made up of?"

Tsuna was beyond elated at the girl's words. He hurriedly looked at Hibari, whose lips curled upwards at the brunet's wide grin. Hibari was proud. He knew how much effort he had poured in communicating with others, how much effort he wanted to please others, how much effort he wanted others to notice him in a positive way. "It's Tsunayoshi's special. A mix of lime, grapefruit, ginger, and sugar," said Hibari.

Maho clapped her hands once and held it together. "Ah, that's a really unique mixture, Tsunayoshi-san. How did you come up with it?" Tsuna smiled and waited for Hibari to answer for him. Being dependent on Hibari to communicate with others makes him mad at himself. It reminded him of his incompetence, but he had to accept that this was more practical; not everyone could understand sign language and using a paper and pen now was very ill-mannered.

"Experimenting, and it wasn't exactly a fun experience," said Tooru, cringing. Tsuna playfully frowned and kicked his son's shin.

Maho looked at Tooru, then at Hibari, then at Tsuna, then repeated the cycle, eyes blinking in what Tsuna could decipher as confusion. "I-I hope you don't mind my asking again, but Tsunayoshi-san, do you have laryngitis? B-because you're not talking. Ah! But it's f-fine. Maybe Tsunayoshi-san's special juice can cure it." She nervously laughed.

Tsuna blinked and stiffened, surprised that she didn't know. His insecurities and anxiety came crashing back at a fast pace, remembering how Tooru treated him when he was still a child. He thought that his son had already accepted him for the way he was, but doubts were beginning to rise at his son's feelings for him. Tooru didn't tell the girl he was mute. He was embarrassed to have him as a father. He didn't want him to be a part of his family.

He was glad to be proven wrong.

"My dad's mute. Didn't I tell you that already? You're being rude, Maho." Tooru frowned.

"M-mute—"

Tsuna clenched his fists and looked down.

"—gross."

He should have expected it. He should have been used to it. Yet why couldn't he look up and smile and ignore the stabbing in his heart? This was the girl that Tooru chose; the girl that brings him happiness. It didn't matter how many more mental blades he would receive, how many times he would continuously be jeered at. As long as Tooru was happy, then he would be too. But he jolted at the sudden pounding of the table. Tsuna finally looked up and found Tooru glaring at the girl, a tightened fist lay beside his plate. "Ma— _Matsuhita_ -san, when you finish eating, I'll walk you to the station."

 _No! No! No!_ Tsuna panicked, thinking that the sudden change of mood was his fault. Instantly, he stood up and ran for his shared bedroom with Hibari and rummaged for a marker and any form of paper inside their drawer. He rushed back to the dining room but was appalled to see that the two were gone, food lay bare, unfinished. Hibari never left his seat, but he was scowling. As Tsuna approached his husband, he immediately placed his hand on top of the man's, wondering if he was the source of his scowling.

It was all right.

The door opened and Tooru stepped inside, a frown aching to Hibari was on his face. Tsuna hurriedly went to his son and firmly placed his hands on both of his son's shoulder. He wanted to apologise for destroying their dinner and he wanted to let them know that he didn't mind it, that it was all right.

It was all right.

"Sorry about that, Dad," mumbled Tooru, eyes centred on the floor. Tsuna vigorously shook his head and squeezed his shoulders. His son or Hibari didn't need to be sad or angry for him.

It was all right.

With a final shake of his head, Tsuna grabbed the marker and paper he held before and started writing on it. He had to let them understand. So he wrote, _I'm sorry. She's angry at me, right? Should I leave the house and let you guys finish dinner?_ But Tooru only bit his lower lip and, to Tsuna's surprise, tore the paper he held. Dumbfounded, he could only stand and gape at his son's sudden barbaric action.

Tooru's frown turned wider and, this time, was the one who placed both of his hands on his father's shoulders. "Why are you the one apologising? It should be Matsuhita-san—no it should be me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." With his last word, he engulfed Tsuna in a hug and his body began quivering. Tsuna could make out the small whimpers from Tooru.

Tsuna then knew that his son was recalling and regretting the time he rejected him during kindergarten. But he already said it was all right. They would make new memories to make up for the past, new memories that would involve laughing and crying and screaming. He drew his hand up and began making circular gestures at his back, just as he did back then, just as how he comforted him then.

Stopping, Tsuna lightly pushed his son away and directed his eyes on him, and mouthed, _I'm sorry_. Tooru bit his lip and shook his head. But Tsuna repeated again and again those two words. Tooru sighed and placed Tsuna's head on his right shoulder, his hand patting Tsuna's hair. "You idiot dad. It's fine, and it's also fine to say when you're not okay."

Tsuna cried.

It wasn't all right.

.

.

.

 _"Tsu-kun. Mama is so sorry."_

 _"It's Mama's fault."_

 _"I'm so sorry, Tsu-kun. If only Mama took care of her health better..."_

 _"But your father and I will always be beside you."_

.

.

.

 _"You're my adorable son. That's a fact that won't change."_

 _"Bah! Ignore those kids. Better yet, snitch to Daddy and I'll take care of it, okay? I'll teach you some classic moves, too!"_

 _"Your mother thinks it's her fault. But it's not and it's not your fault, got it? It's no one's fault. You're you and that's what's important."_

 _"Don't worry. We won't leave your side."_

.

.

.

 _Liars..._

 _I'm sorry._

.

.

.

Tsuna knelt down in front of the tombstones and noticed Tooru and Hibari do the same. Together, they clasped their hands and bowed their head, uttering their own share of prayers for the brunet's parents. He felt grateful that even though Tooru and Hibari didn't meet them, they were still willing to come to see them. In the entirety of his life, Tsuna blamed himself for his parents' death.

 _He was fourteen. The house was hot and blazing. In every corner and side, the fire continuously grew and grew with no chance of stopping. Tsuna panicked and ran down the hallway, looking out for his parents. He covered the lower half of his face and struggled against the smoke. His eyes were tearing up and he was beginning to feel sick, but he had to prevail, there was still no sign of his parents._

 _After checking the living room, he rushed to the kitchen. A chunk of the ceiling suddenly fell down and Tsuna barely dodged it; the wood managed to hit his right arm. Wincing, Tsuna looked back at the kitchen, big and small pieces of wood blocked the entrance. Amidst the smoke and the pile of rubbish, he could make out two figures huddling at the far corner. Immediately, he began to attempt to take out the blockage._

 _"Tsu-kun...! Iemitsu is... Iemitsu is... He just came back from work... Kitchen... Dinner..."_

 _His blood ran cold at her mother's strained words. Tsuna grabbed hold one of the planks and started dragging it out, feeling the splinters entering his skin. He coughed, noticing his throat was already drying. The other planks didn't budge when he tried to drag it out no matter how hard he pulled. The wound he obtained earlier was opening up rapidly at the pressure and stress of the pulling. God damn it, move! he screamed inwardly at the wood._

 _"Tsu...Tsu-kun. Get out of here!" Nana coughed. "You have to live. You have to be happy. Please, Tsu-kun. Your father and I love you very much. No matter what anyone says, you are still—" a cough, "s-still you. You are our kind, loving, and sweet Tsu-kun, and there will be others who will love you for who you are." Another cough. "H-h-hurry! Get out! Live for us! Please, Tsu-kun. I-I'm begging you...and please for—"_

 _Tsuna suppressed his tears and tuned out his mother's last line, pulling stubbornly at the wood._ I can't leave you here! I need to call for help. _His ears caught the noise of the fire truck. You'll be fine, Mom, Dad. We'll be fine! He stopped his pulling and made his way to the door. Spectators were already gathering outside the house, but he hadn't the time to mind them, although his ears picked up a few conversations here and there._

 _"—that Sawadas' mute kid? Shit. I told...people inside!"_

 _"—the hell...I know? And don't...you planning...saving them. Are...fucking suicidal?"_

 _"No way...mute. Totally not worth..."_

 _Tsuna gritted his teeth and hurriedly approached a fireman already making his way to the house; he ran to intercept him. "The neighbours said there wasn't anyone inside," said the fireman, astonished. "Is there anyone still inside?" Tsuna nodded vigorously in response and frantically pointed at the house. "All right, men—!"_

 _A burst of fire; the gas tank exploded._

If he had a voice, people would've known they were inside.

If he had a voice, he could've called for help.

But he didn't have one.

Rising to his feet, Tsuna softly smiled at the tombstones, wondering what would've happened if he suffered the same fate as his parents. During the time of his mourning, he contemplated numerous times of joining them, thinking that he didn't deserve to live for failing to save them, thinking that he wouldn't be happy in life, thinking that he was forever cursed. But he didn't proceed with those thoughts, and he was glad of it.

 _Mom, Dad, I've been through so much, but I'm doing my best to live each day, to be happy for the three of us. I'm happy to be with Kyouya and Tooru. I would've love for you guys to meet them. Kyouya's very violent, but he's also sweet and kind. He's been at my side for so long that I'm beginning to think that it's too good to be true. Will he leave me just as everyone did? Tsuna shook his head. Ah, no. I shouldn't be thinking that. Tooru's been with us for fifteen years already. He's a strong, growing boy. I think Kyouya's influencing him too much, though. I heard him say herbivore last week!_

 _I love them so much, Mom, Dad. And I'm happy with them. But I'm scared that I don't make them happy. Eight months ago, Tooru brought home a girl and they broke up because of me. He never uttered a single word about that incident anymore. Kyouya also didn't. I feel so mad at myself. I've failed them and you again and again. Why can't I make others happy? Tsuna clenched his fists. Why?_

 _Why?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"...and please forgive me."_

 _But there's nothing to forgive you for, Mom._

.

.

.

College had taken up most of Tooru's time and Hibari was no different with his work. As a forty-five-year-old man, Tsuna didn't want to admit that he was beginning to be lonely. But he understood them and he had no right to complain. Still, a companion would feel lovely.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket then exited the house, making sure he locked it. As he walked, he smiled and waved at the people he passed, who in turn, greeted him. He had managed to create a close bond within the neighbourhood, although there were some who had yet to be on friendly terms with him.

There was a time when he went out for a walk and came back with numerous bruises, pathetically claiming he only tripped. Tooru immediately fussed over him and Hibari went on a rampage. For a couple of weeks, Hibari took a leave from work and didn't allow him to leave the house alone. Tsuna only sighed and smiled, appreciating his husband's concern.

He was used to going on a walk alone now. When Hibari disciplined the people who abused him, said people would immediately create a distance from him. But somehow, rather miraculously, he befriended some of them.

There was an old woman carrying a big woven bag by the stoplight. Wanting to help, he jogged towards her and held out his arm, smiling. The old woman, who Tsuna recognised as the one who lived three blocks away from them returned his smile. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna nodded. "Ah, no. It's fine. A lovely girl is already helping me. I'm just waiting for her." Tsuna nodded again and stood beside her, thinking of keeping her company while they wait for the girl.

"Ah, There she is. She's a really nice girl, maybe you should introduce her to your son." The old woman laughed merrily. Tsuna himself painfully chuckled, bitterly remembering how he destroyed his son's relationship. He turned around and his eyes widened at the brunette who was running towards them. _M-Matsuhita-san?_

Maho froze as recognition flashed in her eyes. Slowly, she began walking towards the two and nervously smiled. Feeling off, Tsuna nodded once and slightly bowed, wanting to leave before the atmosphere tenses up. It had been three years since it happened, three years since it haunted him. Tooru never had a relationship since then, or at least he hadn't been aware of, but his son had been open since then about everything else.

"Tsunayoshi-san!" shouted Maho. Tsuna's feet froze. "Please come with us." Looking back, Tsuna noticed a nervous yet determined expression on her face. Not seeing the harm in it, he nodded, hoping that perhaps their relationship would become better. He took the bag from the lady and stayed behind the two.

"You know Tsunayoshi-kun, Maho-chan?" the old lady asked.

"Y-yes, Sanae-san."

"He's a great young man, isn't he? Those silly youngsters who pick on him should be punished," grumbled Sanae.

"I-indeed."

"He also has a son. I think you two would get along." Sanae chuckled. "Perhaps even more than that. Ah, young love." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Maho, curious of how she would respond.

"We're, uh, already acquainted with each other," mumbled Maho.

"How about Kyouya-kun? My goodness! Such a frightening, but a nice and handsome man. But Tsunayoshi-kun balances his scariness perfectly, doesn't it?" She winked at Tsuna who hesitantly smiled in return.

"O-oh, I agree."

Silence wafted throughout the remainder of their walk. Only Sanae's calm humming filled the void. Tsuna glanced at Maho, who was fiddling her fingers. He hadn't expected to run into her. The last news he heard about the girl was a month after their visit to his parents' grave, when he attempted to ask Tooru of how she was. The only response he got was a shrug and a listless: "I don't know. She moved away before senior year started."

Tsuna felt undeniably guilt-ridden then. He didn't know what happened after the dinner fiasco and wasn't sure if any conclusion happened between his son and Maho. The only thing he was sure of was the tiny hint of pain his son's expression showed behind his blatant apathy when he asked about Maho.

"Thank you. You are both such sweethearts," said Sanae upon arriving at her house. "I would like to offer you some snacks, but my son would be coming over soon with his wife. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. It's fine, Sanae-san! I'm glad we were able to help you." Maho smiled at the old woman.

Shaking his head, Tsuna raised his hand and allowed the tips of his fingers to touch his lips. He then slowly brought it down, a smile adorning his face.

"We'll take our leave then. Bye, Sanae-san!" Tsuna simply waved and the two started walking away. They were barely a metre away from the house when Maho spoke again. "That movement meant thank you, right?" She looked at Tsuna who nodded then locked her eyes down on the pavement. "I've been...I've been studying sign language recently. I'm still not fluent in it, but I've made some progress, I think." Maho hesitantly looked at Tsuna again. "I would like t-to talk with you, Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna blinked numerous times, unable to fathom the development between the two of them. Finally managing to clear his thoughts, he extended his index fingers towards Maho and then pointed it back to himself, bending his elbows. _Follow me_. He waited for her answer and received a nod.

The short walk back to their house felt much more shorter in Tsuna's perspective. He opened the door and allowed Maho to enter first. It felt strange having the girl back in their household, but he figured it must be stranger for Maho to be back in the house wherein a contoversial event happened.

After gesturing for her to sit at the sofa, Tsuna grabbed the small tray they kept closeby in the kitchen and two glasses. Upon browsing the refrigerator for refreshments, his hands instinctively took hold of a pitcher; he grimaced upon noticing what it contained. He chose another pitcher, not wanting to remind his guest of the only memory they managed to share, and hurriedly returned to the living room.

"You have a lovely house, Tsunayoshi-san. I didn't manage to see much last time." Tsuna cringed at the rising awkwardness in the room and instead focused on her compliment. Over the course of time, nothing much had changed in the house save for the necessary maintenance. The living room still retained its three red sofas, two solo ones and an elongated one in the middle of it. He placed the tray on the table in front of the long sofa and handed Maho her glass, who smiled nervously and took the offered glass. Tsuna then sat beside her and patiently waited for her to start.

After taking a few sips and returning the glass to the table, Maho coughed lightly and fixated her eyes at the carpet. "I'm...I meant to say... You see..." Clearly noticing the girl's anxiety, Tsuna patted the girl's back lightly, encouraging her to calm down. Maho jolted at the first contact and bit her lip. "I'm..." Facing the brunet, she bowed her head low and continued, "I'm very sorry, Tsunayoshi-san! I didn't know what was running through my head then to say something so stupid! I've been feeling guilty for more than two years and I know it's entirely my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry." Maho hiccupped.

Tsuna couldn't see her face, but he was sure the girl was crying. She tapped the girl on her shoulder and shook his head. Indeed he was shocked and hurt at her words, but he didn't feel burdened by it. But he was scared that his son would hate him that time, that he would accuse him of destroying a relationship that could have given him more happiness than Tsuna could offer.

Tsuna saw the tears that had been cascading from Maho's eyes. He stood up, thinking of getting his notepad when he remembered that she understood his sign language earlier. Sitting down again, he returned his attention to Maho and raised his hand to his chin, clenched and thumb extended towards him. He lowered the hand he used then brought up both his hands again, flexed and in the form of a claw.

"Not... angry?" mumbled Maho. "I must be mistaken." Tsuna shook his head and smiled softly, aware of the girl's confused emotion. "T-thank you, Tsunayoshi-san. Thank you so much. I've been...really..." She wiped her eyes. "I don't deserve your kindness. I've been wanting to talk to you for years. My father was transferred to another town and we had to move. But before that I was so afraid of seeing Tooru-kun at school. He broke it off, of course. I deserved it. I really did, so I did my best to avoid him at school. Even you, Tsunayoshi-san. I always turn at another corner whenever I catch a glimpse of you and Kyouya-san."

Maho inhaled deeply. "And then I took up sign language classes in the new town we were in. I wanted to apologise and I also wanted to understand you more. We've just returned recently here in Namimori, and I've been trying to gather my courage to speak with you. I guess fate was pushing me to go through with it."

Tsuna was dumbfounded and touched. He hadn't expected her to go to such an extent to apologise. _How long has she been carrying the weight guilt in her conscience?_ To lighten the suffocating tension in the room, Tsuna grinned and swiftly moved his fingers. _Did you miss Namimori?_

"Did I..." Maho squinted her eyes. "Ah! Yes. I did. Namimori may be small, but it's a very lovely—"

"Hey, Dad! Guess who picked me up at—What are you doing here?" Tooru froze in his spot, eyes narrowed in suspicion, with Hibari behind him, lips curled in a frown.

Tsuna was about to stand up, wanting to avoid the inevitable and unnecessary dispute about to happen, but Maho went first and bowed deeply at the two. "I have caused so much trouble and I came to apologise. I felt remorseful at what I said and I know it's hard for you to forgive me, but I'm not looking for forgiveness. I just...I just wanted to relay how much I regretted it."

"And you expect us—" Tooru clamped his mouth upon Tsuna's glare. Sighing, the brunet gestured for Maho to stop bowing. Tsuna opened his left palm and rested the side of his right hand on it. He then brought it up slowly. _It's all right._

"It's all right," mumbled Maho, fixated on Tsuna's hands.

"You know sign language?" asked Tooru, suprised.

"I-I'm not fluent in it yet."

Tooru raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hibari who simply kept watching the scene. "If Dad says it's okay, then I guess it's okay. Dad's too nice," he muttered.

Tsuna playfully elbowed his son.

It's all right.

.

.

.

 _"Daddy, Tooru's sorry. Tooru is a very bad boy."_

 _"Why are you mad at me, Daddy? Tachibana said you were a freak! So I hid his toy in the sand box because he was being mean to Daddy."_

 _"Dad, I'm sorry. Every time I remember what I did to you then I just... can't bring to forgive myself."_

 _"I love you, Dad. I love both you and Father very much."_

.

.

.

"My cup size? You're a pervert, Tooru-kun!"

"What? I asked if you liked the colour white!"

Tsuna exasperatedly shook his head at the two, albeit not in a negative way. Maho was still facing difficulties in sign language. For the past six months, Tooru and Maho regained their friendship and the latter had started coming over frequently in their household, where Tooru would often help Maho in her sign language lessons. Tsuna didn't mind at all; in fact, he welcomed it. His son looked happy and that's what mattered the most to Tsuna.

Hibari placed the book he was reading down and crossed his legs. "You two," they both looked at him, "are you dating again?"

Maho turned crimson and turned away. "N-no, Kyouya-san."

Tooru glared at Hibari. "Father, shut up."

Hibari only smirked and returned to his book.

Tsuna sighed in content.

.

.

.

They sat in the living room. Tooru nervously fiddled his fingers and looked desperately at his parents. Hibari sat cross-legged at the other sofa and Tsuna sat beside their son. The brunet wasn't sure of the reason why their son seemed so anxious, not even the reason why he suddenly wanted to talk to them. The last time he saw his son in this state was when he was on his first job interview three years ago.

"Well?" said Hibari.

Tooru gulped. "I... I want to propose to Maho."

Tsuna gasped and hugged his son.

.

.

.

 _"She accepted, Dad, Father. But..."_

 _"...We want to live with you."_

.

.

.

Tsuna couldn't help but tear up as he saw his son standing, wearing a pristine black tuxedo, raven hair slicked back which complemented his outfit perfectly as he waited for his bride. Tsuna caught his son's gaze and nodded in encouragement, aware of the nervousness in his eyes.

The music began and the double-door opened, revealing an attractive woman in a gorgeous, strapless wedding dress. She was accompanied by her father Keigo, a man Tsuna had been on friendly terms with along with his wife. He reminisced the first time they met, an event that concluded in a pleasing manner. They accepted him and Hibari, although slightly surprised at first. But that reflex was typical for Tsuna. Not only was he mute, but he was engaged in a same-sex relationship.

"I do."

It was emotional and beautiful and the tears Tsuna was attempting to suppress came out. Beside him, Hibari wrapped him in his arm and gently placed his hand on his still spiky hair. Tsuna welcomed the warmth and relaxed his head on his husband's chest. He glanced up and tearfully smiled at Hibari.

Hibari kissed the top of his head. "They're happy, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna nodded vigorously.

 _Mom, Dad, can you see? Kyouya's right. They look so happy._

 _...I'm so happy._

.

.

.

Tsuna helped with Maho's belongings; boxes after boxes arrived in the house and his daughter-in-law kept apologising for the inconvenience she was causing. Shaking his head, he pointed at Tooru who unintenionally opened Maho's box of underwear and chuckled. He watched as Maho reprimanded her husband for his perverseness, who in turn denied it.

The brunet glanced at Hibari who was staring at the two in a deadpan manner. But years with Hibari told him that he was looking at them fondly and was confirmed as his husband's lip twitched upward. Tsuna smiled and hugged him from behind. He heard Hibari sigh and felt him pat his hands. "Get a room!" shouted Tooru playfully. Tsuna stuck his tongue out and grinned.

However, some time in the subsequent months, he heard muffled crying and hurried to Tooru's and Maho's shared room. He knocked on the door twice before hearing a hesitant invitation. Opening the door, he was surprised at the girl's state. Eyes red from strained crying and purplish bags were found below it. Without waiting for approval, he sat beside her and engulfed her in a hug, feeling the girl shivering under his arms.

"It was m-my fault. I lost my head and shouted stupid things at Tooru all for my being jealous. I should've understood that it was simply for his job. Now he's mad at me and probably won't come home. Why do I do such foolish things?"

Tsuna gently pushed her back and moved his hands. _I'm sure he's not angry at you. Whatever it was, he's probably cooled down by now. You're a wonderful girl, and Tooru has seen that over and over again._

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san." Maho wiped her eyes. "I feel so silly. I'll go and call him now."

Tsuna was about to leave to give the girl privacy when he heard Maho's voice again.

He closed the door silently behind him and smiled.

 _"Thank you for everything, Tsu—Dad."_

.

.

.

Tsuna winced as he heard Maho complain once more to Tooru. He pitied his son who looked at him in desperation. There was no helping him in his situation, the only thing Tsuna could do was advise his son on where he could buy Maho's cravings. The only help Hibari offered was a smirk whenever Maho would hit Tooru with her book.

But when the time came, there was panic and chaos and everything passed by in a flash. At first Tsuna frantically paced outside the delivering room, but Hibari managed to persuade him to calm down and sit. Hours had passed and Tsuna remained cuddling beside Hibari, anxiously waiting for the news. A new addition to the Hibari and Matsuhita household would come, and Tsuna was eager to see the baby.

Maho's parents were across them, ushering words to one another, eyebrows furrowed in worry. Tsuna knew that the four of them were all feeling the same things—anxiety, fear, excitement, and joy. All they could do was hope for the best and prepare for the blessing that would soon be with them.

No one knew how much time had passed when a nurse came out of the delivering room. Everyone instantly jolted and held their breath, waiting for hope, waiting for the good news. "They're both healthy," said the nurse, smiling. They released their breath and looked at one another, euphoric, relieved, thrilled. "The mother requests that everyone come in. But only two may enter at a time as to not give stress to the mother."

"You two should go first," said Hibari to Maho's parents. "Your daughter needs you."

"Thank you, Kyouya-san," said Fuyuka, Maho's mother. They ushered inside the room, leaving the other couple waiting, although now more relaxed. Tsuna and Hibari sat quietly, the air less suffocating now than earlier.

It wasn't long before they went out, and Tsuna couldn't help but notice the tear-strained eyes they have. It wasn't an expression of sadness, but one of immense happiness that Tsuna could relate to; not only him, but also Hibari, who Tsuna noticed had been rather agitated during the wait.

"He's beautiful." Keigo grinned at them. "Very beautiful."

"As expected," said Hibari, smirking. Tsuna chuckled and elbowed his husband at his blatant confidence. "Then Tsunayoshi and I will be going now." They left the couple happily muttering to one another.

The smell of medicine and other substances unknown to Tsuna engulfed their noses. But he didn't care. All he perceived were the three people in front of him, smiling, murmuring.

Tooru looked up with glassy eyes.

"Yuuta. Hibari Yuuta."

.

.

.

Tsuna chuckled as he watched his son frantically attempt to change Yuuta's diaper. Maho was out to meet her friends, which left Tooru to take care of their son. With pleading eyes, Tooru looked at Tsuna who sighed teasingly in returned. He was about to stand up from his seat when Hibari spoke up, "Tsunayoshi has already shown you thrice on how to do it properly. Do it yourself."

"But, Father—!"

"No."

"Just once more—!"

"No."

Raising both his hands in surrender, Tooru brought his attention back to Yuuta when he turned back again. "How about you show it to me, Father?" He smirked.

Hibari cocked an eyebrow. "No. You are not going to weasel your way out of this, Tooru."

"Bet when I was young it was only Dad who changed mine." Wanting confirmation, Tooru brought his gaze on Tsuna who nodded, smiling smugly. "Hah. I knew it!"

Standing up, Hibari stood up. "Fine. I'll show you how."

Tsuna exasperatedly shook his head. _He bit the bait. I did try teaching Kyouya how to change Tooru's diaper, but I guess he just couldn't get the gist of it. He panicks easily when it comes to those he cares about._ Tsuna smiled. But after moments of hearing the two men grunt complaints, the brunet had had enough. He went towards the two and bopped their heads. _Both of you watch carefully, okay?_ He sternly looked at them. Pleased at their solemn nods, he began changing Yuuta's diaper slowly as to let his husband and son catch up with what he's doing.

When Tsuna was done, Tooru snapped his fingers, grinning. "I think I got it!"

"No, you didn't." Hibari smirked.

"You also didn't get it, did you?"

Hibari clicked his tongue.

.

.

.

Hibari, now sixty and retired, had been spending his time taking care of his grandson. He had been continuously trying, Hibari that is, to master the art of changing diapers. The stoic man had been attempting to change the one-year-old baby's diaper for the past fifteen minutes, and yet barely had any progress. Tsuna had been aching to help at first, but seeing Hibari's determined, and to an extent frightening, look made him stop. As such, he was left enjoying his husband's frustration. It was doubly hilarious for him as Hibari kept stealing glances at Tsuna, wondering if he was watching. Knowing Hibari didn't want to be seen in a state of uncertainty, Tsuna pretended to be busy with a book.

Another five minutes had passed. Tsuna looked up to observe Hibari once more and saw a bit of progress. He was debating whether to go over now and help but stopped as a grin made its way on his face: Yuuta had grabbed on to Hibari's right pinky, and Hibari, who stilled, was gently smiling.

Hibari would be okay, Tsuna decided. The scene before him was calming, and he silently laughed as Hibari uncharacteristically clenched his left hand in triumph, finally finished in changing the diaper.

.

.

.

"Grandfather, I'm home!" Tsuna could hear footsteps rushing towards him. He looked fondly at his eight-year-old grandson who was growing up to be a mini Tooru, capturing every bit of his son's features while retaining Maho's kind attitude. "Today, there was this herbivore I bit to death."

—and perhaps a lot of his father and other grandfather's attitude. Tsuna frowned at seeing Yuuta's dirty clothes. _Didn't I tell you to stop fighting?_

"That's my boy." Hibari entered the living room and ruffled Yuuta's hair.

"Hey, Gramps! They were being mean, so I bit them to death!"

Tsuna slapped his own face. _Kyouya!_ He was about to reprimand both of them when Tsuna's cellphone vibrated. Taking it out, he immediately opened the message when he saw Tooru's name on the screen.

 _"The school called me about Yuuta punching someone. What happened? Is he there?"_

Deciding to just call his son, he put the phone on loudspeaker then motioned for Hibari to take the phone when he heard his son's voice on the other side.

" _So? What happened?"_

Yuuta, elated at hearing his father's voice, said, "Hey, Dad! I bit some bullies to death."

 _"What?"_ Maho's frantic voice could be heard.

 _"That's my boy!"_

 _"Our son just beat someone up and you're praising him?"_

 _"Why not—"_

Silence drifted in the living room as they noticed that the phone was hanged up. Tsuna could only pray for Tooru's safety, but he also had his husband to reprimand.

.

.

.

Hibari didn't make it in time. By the time Yuuta managed to be Namimori Middle School's disciplinary prefect, he was already gone. Tsuna groaned as he slowly knelt in front of Hibari's altar, the frightening pull of ageing growing stronger by the second.

 _As Hibari lay on the futon, his breathing becoming ragged every second, neither he nor Tsuna cried. Tsuna simply held on Hibari's hand, wanting to treasure all the warmth he had left. Maho and Tooru's eyes were swollen and red, and Yuuta had yet to stop crying, his sniffing echoing in the room._

 _Tsuna felt Hibari's feeble attempt in squeezing his hand: it was time. The once fierce prefect's eyes gave a long look at each person in the room before resting his gaze at Tsuna._

 _"Tsunayoshi," Yuuta forced himself to stop crying in order for them to hear his grandfather's weak voice, "I'm happy. Very, very, happy. Thank you."_

 _Hibari's eyes closed._

After saying his prayers, Tsuna stood up then headed to the backyard, sitting on the edge of the wooden floor and leaning on a pillar. Their backyard had a homemade swing by Tooru for his son. He remembered how Hibari would push the swing for Yuuta and Tsuna would come watch them with drinks and snacks prepared for the three.

The flowers were a team effort; there was a variety of them. No one bothered to think about the aesthetic look of the place and merely bought seeds of their favourite flowers. Despite that, their backyard was perfect. Sometimes when one of them was watering the plants and the others would just watch the person, it would end up in a light water fight. The first time it happened was purely an accident. Tooru was hosing the grass when his hand slipped and he ended up directing the water towards Yuuta and Hibari. Maho, overcome with worry, rushed inside for a towel, but ended up scolding everyone by the time she came back, because all of them were now wet and laughing.

Not once did Tsuna expect that he would have a family as happy as this one. Each time he and Hibari fought back then, as teenagers or adults, he feared they would end up forever separating, and the very thought would always crush Tsuna's heart. But while both of them had their stubborn tendencies, they would still reconcile no matter what. Tsuna couldn't ask for a better result from their relationship.

He gained friends.

He gained family.

He gained love.

He gained—

Tsuna heard the front door open and heard Yuuta's voice announcing he was back. When the sounds of footsteps were nearing him, Tsuna closed his eyes. "Grandfather, you had me worried. You shouldn't be moving around so much. You're already—Grandfather?"

His grandson's voice cracked.

 _I'm also happy, Kyouya._


End file.
